


welcome and recognise me

by kimaracretak



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Peggy needs a break; Dottie has an unconventional way of granting her wish.





	welcome and recognise me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> I was here  
> Will you welcome and recognize me  
> I'll be there  
> — 'Turn the Lights Out', Delain
> 
> <3 to Dot for the beta

The lipstick cap snaps down with all the finality of a gunshot, and Dottie tilts her head, examining the effect in the mirror.

Two Dotties stare back at her from the fourfold mirror, and two Peggys. The top-floor suite at the Chateau Marmont is spacious, but not big enough for the five of them.

Peggy's shade, Dottie's lips. The effect is better than she had hoped for, the deep reddish pink offset by the slowly fading black of her curls. Dottie can't remember all the hair colours she's had, but it doesn't matter. This one's Peg's, this one's the _best_ , and it's all she'll ever need.

Dottie replaces the lipstick, seventh in line, and lifts the syringe instead. Presses the needle to her lips and smiles at the smudge of colour left behind. Time was she had no need for the lipstick intermediary, but Peg -

Peg makes her want to play. Makes her feel alive in a curious way that pulls at something between her ribs like a thin line of piano wire connecting her ribs and Peg's, something thrilling that either of them could choke each other on if they wanted to.

Dottie wants to, sometimes, but Peggy never does, and that's almost the most unsettling thing about their games. What does she have to do, to pull Peggy close?

Careful: too close and she'll fall, pale neck snapped in the garrote of their need. All the things Peg's done, all the things she's made Dottie want, maybe she deserves it. Maybe it'd be sweet, for a moment - Dottie's never quite managed to forget how pliant Peg felt in her arms.

Time to remember.

She slips the photo of Peggy from her pocket and sticks it to the mirror's frame with one of Peggy's hairpins. She's facing the window, she'll be fine.

Meanwhile, the Peggy in their soft featherbed is starting to stir: she's the one who needs Dottie right now, the one Dottie needs to touch, to feel, to _reassure_.

Peg's had such a tiring day, after all, it's only fair that Dottie's the one to make it a little better.

Her feet sink into the soft carpet as she crosses the short distance from bathroom to bed, unfastening her jacket and draping it across the back of the chair. Peggy's stirring in bed under the single linen sheet, her hair shifting in waves across the pillow as the breeze comes in through the open window. They're high up enough that the worst of the exhaust from the automobiles hasn't come in with the wind, and as Dottie slides into bed and curls against Peg's side, all she can smell is the faint amber of her perfume.

And, lingering: the waxy remnants of Dottie's own lipstick on Peggy's mouth.

Peg's eyes are frantic under their closed lids, and Dottie leans over. Kisses her eyelids one by one with lipstick not quite drugged enough to send her back to the sleep she deserves. Just enough to soothe: Peg's been working so hard, hard enough she didn't think twice before kissing Dottie in the bar downstairs.

Dottie knows better than to think that she'd forgotten about the Griffin, and of course it's out of the question that Peg would've accepted a drink from anyone else - Dottie might not know quite everything about Peg just yet, but one thing that's never changed is that she knows what Peg _wants_ better than Peg does.

Today, first, Peg wanted a nap. And second ...

Dottie trails her lips idly down the side of Peg's neck and eyes the soft pink left behind, traces her name across the plane of Peg's stomach with nails only almost sharp enough to hurt.

Second comes soon.


End file.
